


The Gym Ape and The Pilates Princess

by Womenrfiesty



Category: Boss in the mirror
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womenrfiesty/pseuds/Womenrfiesty
Summary: Boss yang was known to be a stingy and strict trainer by many people, but he was also caring in his own way. The boss and his crew have been a very huge highlight on the show; Boss in the mirror. It was also known that the boss was very much single and had his eye on a certain someone. However, that someone was one of his employees who was known to be expressionless like a robot and had an appetite of 2 buff wrestlers. She had no idea that she had the boss wrapped around her little finger. She didn’t need to know that fact lest’ she causes the whole company to go bankrupt from frequent food purchases (well she already is doing that). What will Boss Yang do to display his sincere care and affections towards her and what will the employees think of it? Ohh rest assured, Jeongtae and the newbie have plans to disrupt the peace.
Relationships: Yang Chiseung/Kim Dongeun





	The Gym Ape and The Pilates Princess

Business at the ‘Body Space’ Gym was running well as it should be. There were around 30 to 40 people coming in and leaving after a few hours and due to the Gym being operated for 24 hours. It’s around 3 a.m. at the Gym and Manager Choi was wiping down a few workout machines when he caught a glimpse of his boss around the corner looking at something very intently on his smart phone. He tried to peak at his boss’s phone but couldn’t due to the angle that he was standing from. 

And so, he tried his best to sneak up towards his boss as quietly as he could for the sake of his curiosity. He would have just gotten back to work and ignored his boss silence as he gazed intently towards whatever was on his phone. He could have been watching something or reading an article, but his thumbs haven’t scrolled his phone for almost an hour, which deduces that he may be looking at a photo. As manager Choi finally walked up quietly behind his boss who was leaning against the pillar, he moved a little bit to the side and finally peaked at his phone. He was quite dumbfounded to find that his boss was looking at a photo of Dongeun; the Body Space Pilates instructor. 

To be exact, he was looking at a picture of Dongeun on Instagram. It was a picture of her and her friend at a restaurant somewhere in Seoul. She looked extremely pretty in the picture, but it was Dongeun; it’s already justified on how pretty and kind she is even though she has a pretty big appetite. Manager Choi was about to get back to work before his Boss caught him spying on him but before he could move along, he heard is boss whispering something along the lines of ‘How can someone like who eats 5x as much as a normal person could be so beautiful….’ 

Wait…

WHAT?

<3<3<3

It was around 2 P.M. now and the employees/trainers that were currently on Duty in the Gym were Boss Yang, Dongeun, Jeongtae and the 193 cm newbie. Dongeun was in the pilates studio stretching and instructing teenage girls from prestigious ballerina school in Seoul. The rest of the instructors were busy as well with their own pupils. All of a sudden, a man burst out of the laundry room yelling and shouting for help. 

“Someone please Help! the washing machine was acting all crazy when a few minutes after I pressed the start button and I think it’s gonna blow!”

All of the Gym members looked at the man with a bored look before continuing with their exercise. Boss Yang however was pretty much pissed off after hearing the man’s outcry and was about to kick him out for disrupting the piece when a certain strong beautiful angel had sneaked up behind him and tapped his shoulder asking for his attention.

“What is it Dongeun, are you starting to get hungry again? We just ate a few hours ago”

“Hmm… I’m not hungry boss… I just wanted to ask if you could check out the washing machine with me. I reported about the washing machine malfunctioning earlier this week and you didn’t do anything about it so since there’s been a complaint from one of our Gym members, I thought that maybe you could check it out with me first before you get all stingy”

He really wanted to get back to training two body builders that had a competition next week but he knew he lost when he saw the cute put forming on Dongeun’s pretty face.

‘Sigh… I wish I could kiss that pout away…’

He looked at her for a good minute before he sighed defeatedly.

“Lead the way Dongeun”

“Yes sir!”

<3<3<3<3<3

“Nothing looks wrong to me….”

They were now in the laundry room checking out the washing machine as requested by Dongeun. Jeongtae and the newbie were there as well peaking at the washing machine from behind the boss and their beloved director. Jeongtae being the more aware and smart worker of the bunch knew that there was something going on between Boss Yang and Dongeun but he knew that the Director didn’t want to act on her feeling due to her morale on ethics as well as the fear of affecting the work environment and the employee hierarchy badly. As for Boss yang…. He was just shy and a huge doofus! The man had the same thoughts as the Director but Jeongtae knew that it wouldn’t take long before he acted on his unconditional feelings for the lovely Dongeun. That might not be a good thing since he's really bad at expressing himself. And so, he constructed a plan with the help of the newbie and the other workers. 

A week prior….

“Okay guys as we all know, the boss and director have this tension going on between them either its sexual or- “

A chorus of gag’s from the workers were being voiced out but Jeongtae chose to ignore it before he continued voicing out his perfect plan to get the two of their higher ups together.

pining or whatever but we need to do something about it before Boss Yang’s does something to scare of the director which will probably be hell for all of since he’ll be so frustrated and train us till we end up in the hospital”

One time, Boss Yang said something about Dongeun’s curves and she walked away after giving him a ‘weirded out’ kind of look but there’s was also a flush to her cheeks but the boss was apparently too busy berating himself rather than realizing her reaction. This caused him to train the other employees torturously. 

Jeongtae and the other employees involuntarily shivered as the memory of that training session popped up in their minds. 

“Yeah, yeah we all know about the small romance blooming between Boss Yang and Director Dongeun but what do you think we should do about it? I mean shouldn’t we just watch the Boss handle the situation properly like a professional” said Seongsu.

Jeongtae gave him a deadpanned look before he told everyone about his perfect plan to get both of two lovebirds to confess to each other.

“I’ll cause the washing machine to malfunction (not something to serious) which will definitely make Director Dongeun worried and report this to Boss Yang and until the big oaf budges and comes to the laundry room, newbie and I will come along to just check out what’s up but we’ll excuse ourselves after a few minutes and lock the door on our way out by accident (wink* wink*) we’ll leave them in there until they both profess their love for each other or maybe until the door breaks down from Boss Yang’s strength so either way my plan is either going to fail or succeed perfectly. So, any questions?”

The employees stared at Jeongtae liked he grew a second head but they were indeed rendered speechless after he explained his whole plan.

“50 bucks say this won’t work and that Jeongtae might get fired or worse, he’ll probably have to bench press Boss Yang as punishment”

Everyone excluding Jeongtae and the newbie started arguing about the bet which caused Jeongtae to have a mental breakdown about his existence and the loyalty of his co-workers. It wasn’t until the newbie took a few steps towards him (damn those long legs) and clasp him on his shoulder as a touch of reassurance. 

“I’ll help you out dude”

Jeongtae gave the newbie a wide smile.

“I knew someone had some faith in me”

Let ‘Perfect plan by Jeongtae’ commence.

3>3>3>3>3>

“Boss… I’m telling you that there is something definitely stuck somewhere in the pipes that's causing the washing machine to act up..."

Boss Yang huffed.

“And I’m telling you that I see absolutely nothing stuck anywhere Dongeun! there’s a tremendous amount of laundry here and the smell coming from them is definitely annoying the hell out of me so can we please just leave? I’ll call the plumber now and request for him to come tomorrow morning since it’s pretty late in the night”

Dongeun pouted but nodded to her boss’s words since she was pretty tired and sweaty since she just finished up a class at the pilates studio.

She was about to leave when the sound of a doorknob jiggling caught her attention. She heard her Boss Yang say something under his breath before yelling out “Hello! Is anyone there!” a minute passed before he proceeded yelling out threats towards the other employees outside of the laundry room to open the door or there will be hell to pay.

He suddenly slumped down with his back facing the door and sighed before he told Dongeun, “Well, we’ll be here for a while so we might as well have a chat until those idiots come open the door for us”

It wasn’t a few minutes later that Dongeun bursted out “I like you a lot!” to Boss Yang which caught him off guard. The boss flushed and got up from where he was sitting before he stood in front of Dongeun and held both her beautiful delicate hands in his and said “I’ve liked you as well… for a while now I think but I didn’t want to say anything cause I was afraid that you might freak out and I don’t know ignore me forever”

Boss Yang felt like a blushing teenage boy confessing to his crush for the first time. Well, there was nothing wrong with that description except he was a 47-year-old man who had some experiences and who was most definitely confident in himself in doing a lot of things but in front of Dongeun he felt like weak puppy. But all of it was worth it from seeing the beautiful and genuine smile forming on Dongeun’s lips. 

He was about to compliment her smile when he felt those same lips on his and he never felt happier. It was like he was on cloud nine. Her lips felt soft and plush and so incredibly moist from the lip balm she smeared on them. He should really start planning on their future dates soon and maybe it could be half fancy restaurant and have all you can eat buffet just to save cost.

“I would never ignore you… you’re too huge to not notice”

Boss Yang blushed once more (Damn it what’s with all this blushing I’m a man! And a strong one at that- you know what fuck masculinity and hello gender neutral rights)

He was about to berate himself some more when his beautiful angel asked him a question that he definitely knew the answer to.

“So… does that mean we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now?” Dongeun asked nervously.

Boss yang looked at her fondly before cupping her cheeks and leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

“Yeah…. I’m your boyfriend now so that means I get to beat up anyone who looks at you funny or flirts around with you! Only I have those rights now!”

His outburst caused Dongeun to let out a cute giggle as she clutched his shoulders in an intimate embrace.

Even though the kiss was chaste he was about to dive in for more, (cause he had more rights to do that now damn it and he was going to take full advantage of it!) but the sound of the laundry room unlocking caused the Boss to remember the predicament he was in. He kissed Dongeun’s forehead once more and told her to get dressed and go home since her shift was over and to wake up early tomorrow so that they could go on an early breakfast date before they start operating the Gym. He then barged through the door and chased after Jeongtae and the newbie yelling out how ‘dead their muscles are going to be after their training session tomorrow’.

Dongeun touched her forehead with a fond smile on her face.

“It’s a date then…”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been watching a lot of Boss in the mirror eps lately and love Boss yang and his crew. The show wouldn't have been more interesting without them and watching them workout inspired me to start exercising more lol. Dongeun is one of my fav people in the crew and I love her relationship with Boss Yang. I know that it's boss and employee banter but I thought a lot of how they might be together as a couple. They also don't vary far when it comes to their age since their both in their 40's. Anyways, I really love this show and I hope that Boss Yang and his Crew get the recognition they deserve soon.  
> I hope ya'll like this fit and I might make a fic with more chapters in the future.... maybe...idk we'll see lol.
> 
> Toodles~


End file.
